There has been an image processing device configured to perform objective image processing after various types of processing has been performed on an image constituted by R (red) pixels, G (green) pixels, and B (blue) pixels. For example, in Patent Literature 1, an interpolation process is performed first on a Bayer image constituted by R, G, and B pixels, to form an RGB image in which each pixel has all the R, G, and B components. Then, a brightness (luma) component and color-difference components are generated from the RGB image. Thereafter, different types of image processing are performed on the respective components. The reason why the processing details of the image processing are different depending on the type of the component (the brightness component or the chroma component) is, for example, there is a difference in noise characteristics between the components, and thus it is preferable to change the processing details of the image processing depending on the type of the component in order to suitably remove noise.
In Patent Literature 1, a wavelet transform is performed on each of the brightness component and the chroma components, to generate components having frequency bands different from one another. Then a noise removing process is performed on each of the thus generated components. With this, noise is suitably removed taking into consideration the difference in the noise characteristics between the low frequency component and the high frequency component.